


After Everything Else

by Chasyn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Infinity Wars, Cry with me!, Don't read if you haven't watched the movie, Don't read yet Nameless!, Gray feels, I AM TRAUMATIZED FOREVER!, It Sucks, M/M, Peter fades, Spoilers, The movie has traumatized me, Tony feels too, it's short, peter cries, so many tears, soul mates, tony cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Peter fades.  Gray feels.





	After Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS! For Avengers: Infinity War!   
> Gray Mitchell/Peter Parker. Soul mates. Short and sucky and I AM TRAUMATIZED! THIS HELPS ME DEAL! I am traumatized. I cried when Peter hugged Tony in the movie. And I'm crying now. So I don't know. Gray and Peter are soul mates in my head so... I AM TRAUMATIZED! AND THIS SUCKS! CRY WITH ME!

Thanos was gone. They had failed. They all had failed. He could see the results around him. Mantis was the first to dissolve into nothingness. The others followed shortly. Until it was just him and Mr. Stark left. And for a split second, Peter was relieved. He was still standing. He felt equally horrible for that thought. His new allies, new friends, he'd like to think. He couldn't even remember all their names. But he'd saved them. And then watched them all fade away. And he was grateful that it wasn't him. He was happy, for a split second, that he'd be going home, that he'd get to see Gray again. He could feel the other boy's worry for him in the back of his mind. Gray was going to kill him for going off planet without telling him!

And then he felt it.

A tingling in his fingers. He lifted his hands and looked down at them. His eyes widened. It was happening slower to him. Maybe something to do with the Iron-Spider suit. Maybe something to do with his soul mate being so far away. He didn't know. But it was slower. He looked up at Mr. Stark. There were tears in the man's eyes. Peter blinked. There were tears in his own eyes. He could feel them. He raced forward and threw his arms around the man. "Mr. Stark..."

Tony stumbled back a moment with the kid's strength. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

"I don't wanna die!" Peter said, the tears spilling down his face. "Mr. Stark, please, I don't wanna die!" He shook his head and buried his head against Mr. Stark's shoulder. He thought briefly of aunt May. She'd be all alone now without him, not knowing what had happened. His eyes widened and he pushed away from Mr. Stark. "Aunt May!"

Tony nodded his head quickly, breathing in sharply and choking back a sob. "Yeah, kid."

"Grace..." Peter breathed out as he stumbled back. Tony stepped forward and helped him to the ground. Peter laid his head back on the ground, tears still in his eyes. "Tell Grace... I love him... and I'm sorry."

"Grace?" Tony repeated, shaking his head. "Who's Grace?"

"Gray Mitchell." Peter choked out. "My soul mate." They'd only met a month ago and barely started dating. Now more than anything Peter regretted not saying the words to the other boy and not kissing him when he had the chance

"Gray Mitchell." Tony repeated as more of Peter dissolved and floated away.

Peter couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He blinked and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."

And then he was gone.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Gray knew something was wrong when Peter didn't show up at school. Ned had said something about an alien ship, about creating a diversion so Spider-Man could rush in to help. That was his hero. Gray knew about Spider-Man. That's how they had met. Spider-Man had saved him. And the moment they touched, they both knew. But the bus had been hours ago. And the school was still on lock down. And there was still no Peter. Gray could still feel Peter in the back of his mind. It was faint, but it was there. He had to concentrate. He could still feel him.

And then someone screamed. Gray looked up, his eyes wide. A kid across the room was... dissolving into nothingness! She lifted her hand and it faded and blew away. She was just gone!

"Shit..." Ned breathed out beside him seconds before he, too, dissolved and floated away.

Gray blinked, tears in his eyes. No! What was going on? What was happening?

And then... he couldn't feel Peter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So... sad...


End file.
